urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenna Maclaine
Jenna Maclaine — Author Website *Jenna Maclaine Home About the Author Jenna Maclaine has a BA in history from North Georgia College & State University. When she isn't writing she spends her time caring for the 80+ animals that share her family farm in the beautiful foothills of the Blue Ridge Mountains. Genres Urban Fantasy, Romance, Science Fiction & Fantasy Writing Style Series To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Other Writings Anthologies: * The Mammoth Book of Irish Romance (2010—Mammoth Romances series) — “The Eternal Warrior”, Cin Craven series #0.1, (Morrigan, High King) * Mammoth Book of Vampire Romance (2008) — “The Righteous”, Cin Craven series #0.5, (Devlin, Justin) * Strange Brew (2009) — “Dark Sins”, Cin Craven series #1.5 (set in 1818) * 3.5. Huntress (2009) — “Sin Slayer”, Cin Craven series #3.5 (set in 1889) ~ * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections * List of UF Anthologies Freebies: *Read An Excerpt Cover Artists Publishing Information Publishers: * Author Page: Awards Quotes *Jenna Maclaine Quotes (Author of Strange Brew) ~ GR Notes See Also * UF Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References Books: * Booklist ~ Author * Goodreads | Cin Craven series by Jenna Maclaine ~ Goodreads * Cin Craven - Series Bibliography~ ISFdb * Cin Craven Series ~ Shelfari * Jenna Maclaine ~ FF * FictFact - Cin Craven series by P N Elrod ~ FictFact * Cin Craven | Series | LibraryThing~ LibraryThing * Jenna Maclaine - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Jenna Maclaine - Cin Craven Series Reading Order - Maryse's Book Blog Freebies & Excerpts: *Read An Excerpt World, Characters, etc: * Cin Craven Series ~ Shelfari Reviews: * Interviews, Guest Posts, Author Commentary: *Halloween with author Jenna Maclaine | Wicked Lil Pixie Reviews *13 Wicked Days Of Christmas With Jenna Maclaine | Wicked Lil Pixie Reviews *Interview, Chat and Contest with Author Jenna Maclaine | Bitten by Books *Is your muse talking to you in your head? Jenna Maclaine shares that you're not the only one - Seattle Writing careers | Examiner.com *Knee Deep In Sheep (and Vampires and Witches...): Interview from dirtysexybooks.com *Fangtastic Books: Jenna Maclaine Interview and Bound by Sin Giveaway *JoJosBookCorner: Day #23 Birthday Bash with Jenna Maclaine Articles: *Articles, Interviews and Reviews ~ Author's site Artist: * Author: *Jenna Maclaine Home *Knee Deep In Sheep (and Vampires and Witches...) ~ Blog *Jenna Maclaine (Contributor of Strange Brew) ~ GR *Jenna Maclaine - Wikipedia Community, Fan Sites: *Jenna Maclaine *Jenna Maclaine (@JennaMaclaine) | Twitter *Knee Deep In Sheep (and Vampires and Witches...) *Jenna Maclaine (jennamaclaine) on Myspace Gallery of Book Covers Wages of Sin (Cin Craven -1) by Jenna Maclaine.jpg|1. Wages of Sin (2008—Cin Craven series) by Jenna Maclaine ~ Excerpts, all books|link=http://www.jennamaclaine.com/Read.php Grave Sins (Cin Craven #2) by Jenna Maclaine.jpg|2. Grave Sins (2009—Cin Craven series) by Jenna Maclaine ~ Excerpts, all books|link=http://www.jennamaclaine.com/Read.php Bound By Sin (Cin Craven #3) by Jenna Maclaine.jpg|3. Bound By Sin (2009——Cin Craven series) by Jenna Maclaine ~ Excerpts, all books|link=http://www.jennamaclaine.com/Read.php The Mammoth Book of Vampire Romance.jpg|0.5. Mammoth Book of Vampire Romance (2008) anthology — "The Righteous" by Jenna Maclaine, Cin Craven series|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2855252-the-mammoth-book-of-vampire-romance Strange Brew.jpg|1.5. Strange Brew (2009) "Dark Sins" by Jenna Maclaine, Cin Craven series|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6122181-strange-brew Huntress, antholgoy by Christine Warren, Marjorie M. Liu, Caitlin Kittredge, Jenna Maclaine.jpg|3.5. Huntress (2009) anthology — “Sin Slayer” by Jenna Maclaine, Cin Craven series|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/5988375-huntress The Mammoth Book of Irish Romance (Mammoth Romances) .jpg|0.1.Mammoth Book of Irish Romance (2010—Mammoth Romances series) anthology— "The Warrior" by Jenna Maclaine, Cin Craven series prequel|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6347960-the-mammoth-book-of-irish-romance Category:Authors